A Love Worth Fighting For
by RavenNicolinaKnight
Summary: He was from district two. Me? District 12...we were never meant to be together. Either God or fate had another plan in mind because here we are. (Author's note: The entire story will be Katniss' POV unless stated otherwise. Reviewing and rating would be appreciated! :))
1. Prolude

'"Don't look back! Don't look back!" I hear Peeta scream at me as we run through the forest. I want to ignore him and turn around to see what we're running from, but I am physically not able to move my head at all. A rush of fear and adrenaline flows though my entire body. All I can do is sprint as fast as I can. It almost feels like I'm running in a circle. I'm not even sure where I am right now. Tens of thousands of tress pass by me as I get the feeling that I'm running for my life…away from a monster that I can't see. Blurred images of blood and gore race through my mind and I try my best to block out the images of severed limbs and spilled guts. 'Come on! You're a hunter. You should be used to blood!' But human carnage is far from being the same as wild game. I find it extremely humous to the point of it being sick that the Capital sees us as a type of game. They view our lives as a play thing, as something they can just throw away whenever they feel like it. Therefore, they've created this gruesome event…a massacre, otherwise known as The Hunger Games.

Even though I'm still not sure what sort of monster the game creators have made, I can hear the growls and howls of whatever creature the Capital has decided to sic on us. It sounds big from the sound it makes as it runs. I can hear the comparison between the way the leaves crunch under my boots and the monster's. It seems like the creature is gaining on us, and I do everything in me to keep as far away from it as possible. At a couple moments, I can feel its warm breath very close to my leg. I hear the snap of teeth, but luckily Peeta and I are quick enough to avoid it. My life is flashing in front of me. Cliche, I know.

"Where are we running?" I hear myself ask. My voice is breaking and labored. I sound completely out of breath.

"I don't exactly know." I look over at Peeta to see the pupils of his eyes, a baby blue. "It's getting lighter."

I look up at the sky briefly to notice that the light is starting to break through the trees. It would have been gorgeous, if it wasn't for the threat of death hanging over us. I look straight ahead to notice a sliver of light reflecting off of something. "Peeta! I found the cornucopia!" He turns his eyes from me to look forward and I notice he speeds up slightly. I sprint along side of him as we both run forward towards the middle of the arena. I realize as we run into the open field that I can no longer feel the creature's breath on me. I don't risk slowing down though. The sky is now almost completely lit up with a bright blue. Peeta makes it to the cornucopia first and hauls himself up onto the metal structure before turning around to see where I am. I'm right behind him as I jump up to grab onto the metal and Peeta holds out his hand to pull me up. I feel the creature's warm breath as it snaps at me and my pant leg is torn. Peeta holds onto me though and I hold my breath until I am safe on top of the cornucopia. I notice I'm still holding my breath as I turn around to look at the creatures for the first time.

A gasp is let out as I gaze at the monster; It is huge as I excepted, but I didn't image it would look like a dog…..or that I would feel like I'm looking into Rue's gentle brown eyes. It's a smaller one and has a dark brown pelt. As I look around, I realize that every single creature has the eyes of a fallen tribute and their pelt matches their tribute's hair color. I see a bigger dark brown one and it has Clove's dark brown eyes filled with a hatred I can't imagine anyone having. A sandy blonde one emerges from behind the brown one and I immediately recognize Glimmer's light blue eyes, determination and a need for revenge in her gaze. I notice FoxFace's fiery red pelt and vibrant purple orbs; I just see sadness and regret in them…she was so close. I find myself looking for a pair of blue eyes with a golden pelt, but I can't find it.

"Mutations is what the Capital calls them." Peeta tells me as he looks down at the mutts. "I know…the eyes are freaking unsettling."

I feel like crying for the fallen tributes, but I have to stay strong for myself and for Peeta. "Where's Cato? Did his canon go off while we were running?"

Peeta stiffens up for a second and I realize that he has completely forgotten about the career from District 2. "I don't see a mutt resembling him…"

The mutts continue to growl and whine at us until suddenly they stop and run back into the forest. "I don't understand…why are they leaving? Did the capital tell them to leave?" Peeta asks.

I pause before answering because I'm scared of being right. "Maybe they were ordered to leave because it's the finale or…."I dread the next answer, "Maybe they sense something dangerous…." I feel my blood turn to ice and I look around the arena for what the mutts could have considered a threat. I finally see it….or I see him. "Cato…." I whisper.


	2. The Reaping

_Sunshine shines through the cracks in the branches as I walk towards my usual hunting ground. The smell of pine and sap is everywhere and the breeze carries scents from District 12. I attempt to ignore the delicious smell of sweets from Peeta's bakery. I shut my light gray eyes to focus on what I can to do. I listen to my surrounding and before long I hear the crackle of leaves. I open my eyes to see a reasonable sized rabbit. I make sure I'm downwind before I reach behind me for an arrow. I smile when I feel its familiar smoothness and I pull it over my head to notch the arrow. The white feathers on the end back up against my bow string. I close one eye before silently counting down. Right as I release the arrow, I hear a louder crash through the forest and I see the rabbit perk up its ears and jump. It's too late though, a dog has pounced on it. It's golden pelt resembles a golden retriever. I silently gasp when I remember my arrow is still flying through the air and grimace as it hits the dog in the side. It howls in pain and drops the now dead rabbit._

 _It looks up in my direction and I instantly notice the strangeness of its eyes. They're both blue, but two different shades. I slowly attempt to back up as the dog begins to walk towards me. I've never been scared of an animal until now. One of its eyes is a cold ice blue and it feels like its staring me down. The other is a gorgeous dark ocean blue. Both of them feel like they are staring straight into my soul, and I continue to back up. The dog is so close to me that I can feel its warm breath against my leg. It curiously looks at me before perking up its ears and running off into the forest. It looks behind at me as it runs away; it's eyes searing into my mind. I hear someone call my voice from the District and go to pick up the rabbit. It's not too badly damaged so I put it into my knapsack and run home._

"Katniss…Katniss..wake up." I groggily open my eyes to meet a pair of warm brown ones. "What is it, Prim?"

"I can't sleep…" I open my eyes wider to notice Prim in her PJ's. She's shivering in the cold air.

I move over to give Prim some space in the bed. She curls up beside me and asks me to sing. I quietly sing "The Hanging Tree" to her as she drifts off into sleep. "It's okay, Prim. I promise to always protect you." It takes a while to fall asleep again, but eventually I open my eyes to see sunlight. Prim is gone, probably getting ready for the reaping. I rub my eyes before standing up and getting ready for the reaping.

I softly hug Prim before sending her off towards the 12 year olds as I quickly join the 17 year olds along with my best friend, Gale. We share a smirk as our District escort Effie steps onto the stage. I mostly ignore her silly little speech about the games and how the capital is generous towards us. I'm about to mouth something to Gale when I hear Prim's name called. I instantly turn my attention towards my sister, and I see Prim's face drain of color as her expression turns to one of horror and fear. I pinch myself to try to wake up, but it's not a dream. Prim begins to walk up towards the stage. Without even thinking, I scream, "I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute!" I don't think about the consequences right then. All I can think about is my sister. Prim cries as she runs back. Peacekeepers surround me, blocking her from getting to me. Gale runs up and scoops Prim up in his arms before taking her over to my mother. I feel completely frozen as I walk up the steps to the stage. 'What have I done?'

Effie goes over to pick out the guy's name. Peeta Mellark. Suddenly memories flood my mind as I remember how Peeta had saved my family's life by giving me two loaves of bread to me. We wouldn't have survived without him and I've never even thanked him for his kindness. Effie orders us to shake hands and the first day we met flashes through my mind. I was barely a teenager, but I was the one responsible to provide for my family ever since my father passed. There's no use in trying to sugarcoat it, my father died in a mine explosive. He and many other good men. Because of this, my mother left us emotionally and mentally for while. So even though I was barely into my double digits, I had to take on providing for my family.

I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Peeta's kindness towards me and my family. He was the reason we didn't starve. It all started when he came out to me in the freezing rain and handed me the bread. We decided to have somewhat of an agreement since then; he would give me the bakery's leftovers and burt food if I could give them some game. Peeta never cared if I only had a mangy squirrel or a skinny quail, he'd take it anyways and then give me more than I deserved for my part of the trade. Through that, we became best friends.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm proud to present this year's district 12 tributes." Effie claps her hands in excitement as Peeta and I stare blankly out into the crowd. No one applauds along with her, instead they touch three fingers to their lips before raising them up. 'A sign of honor, respect, love, and a way to say goodbye.' I almost tear up, but I hold them in to show that I'm strong.


	3. The Promise

Peeta's POV:

Peacekeepers drag us off the stage before leading us to separate rooms to say goodbye. Surprisingly, the first person who has came to say goodbye to me wasn't my family. It was Gale. We have never really talked, but I know he's another one of Katniss' best friends.

"Hey." He says softly. "I know we've never talked…but I can tell you care about Katniss a lot."

I slightly chuckle. "If I think I know what you're referring to it's not like that at all. I see her a sister."

"I know. I wasn't referring to that kind of care. I know you two have a sibling kind of bond." Gale nervously clears his throat before speaking again, "This is a lot to ask, but could you take care of her from here on out?"

"I was already going to do that."

"Even going to the extent of dying for her to live?" I hesitate for a second to think it over. Yes, I love Katniss as a sister and a best friend, but I don't know about _that_. Gale looks at me with anxiety and worry written all over his face. I deeply sigh before replying with a, "Yes, I will die for her if it means she can live."

Gale's expression instantly turns to one of relief and his lets out a breath. "Thank you, Peeta. I hope it doesn't have to come to that though. You know I would do the same for her right?" He says with a sad smile.

"Of course. We're the brothers she's never had." I say as Gale extends his hand for me to shake. I firmly shake it before the peacekeepers swing open the door and usher Gale out.


	4. The Capital

I grab Prim's hand as the peacekeeper's pull her away from me. "I promise Prim," I say quickly before the door slams shut. I move forward to open the door, but it suddenly flings open and Gale walks into the room.

"I'm so sorry, Catnip." He pulls me in for a tight hug as I try to control the tears that are sure to follow. "I really truly am."

We don't say much before the peacekeepers come in to take him away. I'm afraid that if I say goodbye, I may never come back. I'm reassured knowing that Gale will watch over Prim and mom while I'm gone. At least they won't starve. Peeta and I meet up again when we get on the train. We stay silent most of the ride to the Capital, seldom talking. I look around out train. It's fancily decorated with couches, tables, and even a plasma TV. I don't even know what plasma is, but Effie tells us, every family in the capital has one. I silently fume inside when I see the amount of food on the multiple buffet tables. ' _This could feed district twelve for months!'_ There's all kinds of different smells wafting from the tables, some delicious and some interesting. Every kind of pastry imaginable is on the desert table. Peeta didn't even know some of these kind of deserts existed. I see something in a metal container and it feels cold to the touch. It looks creamy and has chunks of some kind of dark substance in it. The weirdest thing is that it's green. I look over to see that it's not the only metal container on the table. There are tens of the same kind of container, each with a different color and different substances in it. Effie notices my confusion at the desert and walks over to me.

"It's called ice-cream." She smiles at me and waves over an avox to put some in a bowl. "It's my favorite flavor, mint chocolate chip."

I give her a skeptical look, but she insists. Even though, Effie is from the Capital, she's been nothing but kind to Peeta and I so far. I decide to indulge her and take a small bite of the ice-cream. I'm surprised at how good it is because it looks questionable in the container. Effie sees that I'm enjoying it and smiles at me before going to sit back down on the couch.

Just as I finish, a drunkard walks into our car. Effie notices and motions Peeta and I over to her.

"This is Haymich. He's your mentor." She says with a cheery smile. He pays no attention to us and walks straight to the bar. He begins to pour himself drink after drink, barely talking any breaks between each.

"Just give him some time to remember his manners." Effie says with an embarrassed look on her face before she returns to the sofa and turns on the TV.

 _'Is this guy ever sober?'_ I think to myself as I watch Haymich pour himself another drink. I lost count after the fifth. Peeta and I exchange a look, _'We're definitely screwed.'_ Peeta grimaces as Haymich chugs whatever drink he has in his hand. I'm sick of watching him, the one who's supposed to be teaching us how to survive, drink alcohol. I finally snap and pick up a knife before slamming it down straight between Haymich's fingers as he reaches for another glass.

I hear Effie gasp from the sofa. "That's mahogany!" She shouts in annoyance. I roll my eyes before turning my attention back to Haymich, who has picked up the knife and started twirling it between his fingers.

"You're supposed to be teaching us stuff, like how to survive." I glare at him.

"Hold on, sweetheart. I'll get to that crap soon. Just let me finish my drink." He takes a pause for swallow what's left in his glass. "So eager…most of the others aren't in as much of a rush." He waves me off with a swish of his hand. I imagine shooting an arrow between his eyes, but decide against it. First of all, I don't have my bow with me right now. Second, I'm pretty sure I could get into huge trouble for killing my mentor. Third, even though I hate to admit it, he might be useful because he's already gone through these games. I'm sulking on the couch when I see Peeta run over to the window. Out of curiosity, I walk up to him. My eyes widen at the sight of the capital. His expression mirrors mine.

"Welcome to the Capital!" Effie says in her chippy voice. "Ready to meet your stylists?" Peeta and I glance at each other nervously as we pass multiple fancy buildings, some of them so high, they touch the sky. The train is swarmed with capital citizens as soon as we pull into what Effie calls, "Main Station." When the train doors open, we're instantly rushed away by peacekeepers. I don't see Effie or Haymich with us and I begin to feel scared. They even take Peeta away as I'm lead into a room. The door slams behind me. It's almost empty, but there's a table in the middle of the room. I notice three people, dressed in capital fashion. They tell me to lay down on the table and to take off all my clothes. My first instinct is to refuse, and I do at first, but they explain that they are my prep team.

"We're not here to hurt you, even though the waxing might be slightly painful." One of them explains.

I reluctantly begin to take off my clothes and lay down on the table. I give them plenty of confused looks as they begin. By the time they're finished, my entire body feels raw and numb. I can feel every inch of skin tingling with pain. They sense my discomfort and begin to apply some kind of ointment and instantly the pain leaves and a cooling sensation takes it place. They give me a gown to wear over my body and tell me to wait. The door closes behind them as they leave and I instantly feel alone again. I'm about to jump off the table and walk out the door to look for Peeta when it swings open and a decent looking guy walks through. He doesn't seem to show of his wealth like other capital residents. Instead he is all in black and wears some golden eyeliner and eyeshadow. He's clean shaven and I immediately take a like to him.

"Hi, Katniss. I'm Cinna, your stylist. I'm so sorry this has happened to you." I give him a surprised look, but then let out a slight smile.

"Thanks. Most people just congratulate me." Cinna shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

"There's no point in that." He says quietly. I expect him to say more, but he changes the topic. "District 12….coal mining"

"Please don't make me go out naked and dressed in coal dust." I say with a grimace.

Cinna laughs, which makes me like him even more. His laugh is genuine and light. "Don't worry. Tell me, are you scared of fire?"

I pause, wondering what he's planning, before giving an answer. "No."


	5. The Parade

"Remember Katniss, it's not real fire." Cinna reassures me as I slip into the tight black suit he's pulled out. I nod in acknowledgment. My hair has been pulled up into braids and pinned against my head. He's applied mostly dark makeup to my face; he told me he was trying to go for fierce and fiery. I'm totally okay with that. I don't want the other tributes, especially the careers to think of me as weak. "You look magnificent if I do say so myself." Cinna compliments me. He extends his hand out for me and I take it gingerly before he opens the door and walks me out to the chariot.

Peeta notices Cinna and I approaching and he turns around to face us. There's a woman beside him I don't recognize. "This is Portia. She's Peeta's stylist." Cinna explains. I shake the hand Portia extends.

"The parade will start in any minute. I want you and Peeta to look like you two are unified. You two are strong and you're proud to be district 12." Haymich states as Peeta and I climb into the chariot. We both nod, not knowing what else to say. I mean what exactly can you say when you're about to be paraded to your death.

Haymich backs off with Cinna and Portia as they take their seats somewhere in the crowd. I hear Caesar's booming voice echo through the building. Peeta says to me. "How could it come down to this, Katniss?" He gives me a sad look. "You're the sister I never had. I won't be able to do it if it comes down to just us two."

"Neither would I. I doubt it will anyways. The career's look really tough this year." I say softly, trying to hide the brokenness inside.

"And if it does?" Peeta questions.

"I don't know." I say while blankly staring at the other chariots. A golden haired boy around my age catches my eye. I wish I could say it was only the muscle on his body or the fact that he was gorgeous, but it was much worse than that. He was looking right back at me and his gaze could cut diamond. I could feel my blood turn to ice. He was just so cold, but yet intriguing. I forced myself to look away as the chariots began to move. My stomach turns as I feel our chariot lunge forward. I try to hide the disgust in my facial expressions as I see the thousands of capital citizens cheering us on to our death. I take Haymich's advice and on the outside, I smile and wave to the crowds. They totally buy it and throw roses towards us. Peeta takes my hand and I'm reluctant at first, but then I wrap my fingers around his and we raise our hands to the sky. The crowd goes wild beyond belief and they're chanting our district, "12." For a second I feel a sliver of excitement and then it disappears when I see President Snow up on the balcony. The chariots line up in an arch and the fire goes out on our costumes. Snow begins his speech and the entire time I attempt to actually listen.

He says some bull crap about the capital and the games. I pretend to listen to the words coming out of his mouth. I notice all the other tributes are doing the same. I try to catch Haymich's eye in the crowd as Snow finishes up his speech. Peeta is a lot better at pretending to listen. I hate how perfect he is at all of this. He's just so likable compared to me. I'm train of thought crashes when the chariot lunches forward and I have to grab Peeta's hand to keep my balance. I notice the other districts look at me and slightly chuckle. Peeta squeezes my hand in sympathy and raises my hand as we pass by the crowd again. They continue to cheer even as we enter the tunnel. As soon as the chariot stops, Cinna and Portia are at our sides, helping us get out of the chariot. Haymich and Effie usher us back to our penthouse, but before we leave, I catch a glimpse of the golden haired boy. He's still starring at me, and I don't know if it's the intensity of his gaze or the fact that he's a career that makes me feel weak in the knees. Either way, I force myself to look away as Peeta and I turn a corner to get to the elevator.


End file.
